Neal Faces His Past
by SWIMSAIL4EVER
Summary: Neal and Peter are put into an exchange program with NCIS and Neal meets up with someone from his past. This girl is the daughter of Danny Ocean and may be better than Neal. With a hard case the two of them must work together to solve it. Please comment on ideas you have always will take them into consideration.
1. A Change Of Plans

Neal walked into the Bureau with the thought of solving another case just like an ordinary day. Then he noticed Peter pondering and pacing in front of the staircase and every so often glancing up at the conference room. Neal looked up to see what Peter was so anxious about. Hughes, the director, walked out of the conference room looked at Peter and gave the two finger point telling him to come here. Following Hughes orders Peter walked up the staircase with Neal's eyes following him.

"Wondering what they're talking about? I know. They have been there all morning." Jones said as he snuck up behind Neal.

"What? Yeah. Who is that they're talking to?"

"I'm not sure someone said that we are doing some type of exchange program."

Hughes came out of the conference room looked at Jones did the two finger point for him to go into the conference room. Neal stood there wondering who the people are, what they are talking about and what was the exchange program Jones was talking about. Hours and hours past before Peter walked out of the conference room stared at Neal with only three words being spat out in the confusion and frustration.

"Neal coffee now."

" Ok it will be right up."

After finally figuring out how to use the coffee, he got the coffee. He then walked up the stairs one by one. He turned his head as he got closer to the door. He looked through the glass wall of the conference room he saw Hughes, Peter, and Jones at one end of the table. At the other end two men one older wearing a polo with a sports jacket and the other a man with a dark skin tone in a suit with a tooth pick in his mouth.

"Director this is Neal Caffrey my consultant." Peter introduces Neal to the other people, "Neal this is Director Leon Vance of NCIS and their best, agent special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Hello, Neal we have planned to be having an exchange program with NCIS because the FBI unit in Washington will need some help with a joint investigation we are conducting. We will be sending one of our best agents over to New York to help the white collar unit." Explained Director Vance

"And we will be have agent Lauren Help NCIS because one she is already in Washington and two she is a great agent who will be happy to do it" Hughes instructed, "Thank You Director Vance everyone it has been a long day go home."

"Hey Peter when do you know who will be coming to New York?" asked Neal as soon as they steped out of the conference room.

"No I don't know but all I know is that she will be reporting here first thing tomorrow morning."

Neal grabbed a cab and went back to June's house where he met Mozzie who hid in the shadows.

"Mozzie what are you doing hiding here in the dark?"

"The lights are how they find you man. So what happened today at work? Oh and Sarah moved. She fled man all the way to Chicago, just like Kate did."

"Really I'm not sure what is going on with her, she hasn't been answering any of my texts or calls. But, any way we are getting another agent tomorrow."

"Really. Interesting Neal ok so are you still thinking about that offer I gave you yesterday?"

"Yeah I'm still not sure what to do give me a few more days to short everything out."

They continued their conversation throughout the night. All that was on Neal's mind was on who was going to be the new agent that will be at the Bureau tomorrow. The morning finally came and Neal walked into the Bureau thinking about what their new case was going to be when he heard his name called.

"Neal get up here you're late" Peter yelled at him

He walked up the stairs one by one. There was one word in his head and that was who. Who was this person? He got closer to the top just like the day before. However, this time he heard a women's voice, but that voice sounded familiar like he had heard it before. In a dream, or maybe someone he met during a case. All he knows is that it has been a while since he had heard this voice. He turned into the office with his head down. He slid into place next to Peter and looked up slowly. Once he saw her face he insanity knew who it was.

"Hello Neal."


	2. A Turn Of Events

Flashbacks flooded Neal's head, about him, her, and his parents.

"Neal, this is special agent…"

"Mackenzie Ocean" Neal cut off Peter

"Wait you're first name is Mackenzie by any chance are you the daughter of Daniel Ocean?" Peter questioned like he was in an interrogation

"Yeah and don't tell me that I should also be put in jail when he robbed the casinos cause I already went over this three times. I was not involved I talked with my dad before he did it but I had nothing to do with the robbery" she clarified.

Neal looked at Mackenzie knowing that not only was she involved with the robberies but she was the one directing everyone and she finalized her dad's plan.

"Where is your dad now?" Peter asked

"On a trip he went with my mom to Italy for their anniversary."

"Oh, because he was on the FBI's most wanted list for a long time."

"I'll tell him that, he was just shooting for revenge didn't know he was so"

"Ocean, quit it Burke will be overseeing your services here at the Bureau. Peter," Hughes jumped in, while giving a keep- your- eye-on-those-two look. Hughes left the conference room, which allowed Peter to start asking more about Neal's past.

"Ok well I'm in charge so spill it; I want to know this back story." Peter said

"What back story?"

"Oh stop come on Neal, I saw your face once you saw her. I know something went down." Peter said digging into Neal's past.

"Fine" Mackenzie started, "We met in the 4th grade. It was the first day of school and Neal was new."

"I just moved and the teacher had Mackenzie show me around. At that age she was a complete jerk, and we hated each other's guts." Neal Continued

"Why you seem like pals now?"

"Yeah well 4th grade finished and we moved onto 5th. Every day he stole my homework, I would tell the teacher, and he would use that smile of his to get out of it. I was pissed"

"So, Neal was a felon even since he was 11 your point?"

"My point is he made me do something I would have never done. I was the sweet kid who did their homework every night and played in the sandbox at recess. We were at a class assembly and Neal was running for President as was I when he got up to give his speech I got up and pull down his pants in front of the entire school. Both of us were pulled from the race. Later that year our parents made us say sorry and made us have a 'play date.' At that point I said sorry then I kinda guilted him into saying sorry."

"The next year passed normally. We became best friends by the time 7th grade came." Neal updated

"That was quite the year. Ok so we were at a school dance and our friends pushed us together saying we should date I totally refused cause it would be weird having to date your best friend. But then later that night we both left the dance"

"At different times" Neal was sure to add.

"Yeah, and then we crossed paths don't really know how or why but he kissed me."

"We never talked about it again and we figured that it was easier if we forgot about it and that's exactly what we did."

"Then we got older and curious." Mackenzie said strangely

"Wait don't say it." Peter said before things got awkward.

"So what we talked to my dad and he taught us how to pick locks forge signatures and other stuff like that and I kept talking to my dad about the things he did because it was fun. Meanwhile Neal was home and was grounded like he always was for getting bad grades."

"Not true I got grounded because I was picking locks to other people's cars." Neal argued.

"Oh ok whatever then Neal and I had 'study sessions' together where I taught him how to make forgeries and all that good stuff."

"So you're the reason why Neal was locked up."

"Whoa don't blame it on me I just taught him" Mackenzie defended herself.

"It doesn't matter who taught who all that matters is that now I'm stuck on this tracking anklet and we have a case to solve and Jones seems pretty anxious about it.' Neal said moving on as he gestured to Jones gripping a manila folder with both hands as he sped up the stairs skipping steps on his way. Diana seemed just as anxious also making her way to the conference room.

"Peter, you need to see this case." Jones said

"Ok Jones what's up?"

"Ok, a painting was stolen from The Museum of Modern Art."

"That doesn't sound too hard. We can handle art thieves" Peter said looking at Neal

"Yeah but this painting was The Starry Night by Van Gogh."

"Shit. Neal…background" Peter ordered.

"The painting was painted in 1889, and was one of his most popular pieces. There is not much to say."

"How much would it go for on the market?"

"Not sure, hard to tell, all I know is that his most expensive piece sold was over $71 million."

"Peter…" Jones tried to squeeze in.

"That's a pretty big lump of cash." Peter cut off Jones, "So do we have any suspects."

"PETER," Jones got in, "you never let me finish. The kicker of this whole thing we already know who stole it."

"Really? Who?" Peter, Neal, and Mackenzie said simultaneously as they looked at Jones in shock.

"Ok then who is it" Hughes jumped in.

Jones took a deep breath looked at Neal then looked Peter silent. And he slowly spoke one name.

"Matthew Keller"


	3. Owing a Life

"Damn it Neal" Peter said in shock.

Neal looked at Mackenzie and she looked at him remembering what happened years ago. Neal remembers that day all too well when him, Mackenzie, and Keller were pulling a con. They were planning to fence a piece on the market but keep the painting and the money. Neal was unsure about Keller throughout the con because he was rushing and questioning the process. It was the day of the con and everything was going smoothly until Keller pulled a gun on Neal. Shock and uncertainty, if he was going to pull the trigger, filled Neal. His heart pounding, raising his hands, Neal was going to try and rationalize with him… not an option. Darkness covers his life for less than a second but during that time he heard a gunshot from the direction where Keller was standing. Bracing himself he didn't feel anything. He looked at his body no blood, no bullet nothing. He looked at Keller then spies Mackenzie lying on the ground with blood, a bullet but how? He ran over to her while Keller had his chance he grabbed the painting and ran.

"Go get the painting. I'm fine," she struggled to say.

Neal responded with one word "ok." Sprinting to catch up to Keller Neal knew the words "I'm fine" were wrong but she was once again right. Neal slid into a car speeding after Keller

"Damn it, why did it have to be him of all people." Ever since they all were kids they tried to outsmart each other. Usually they were even but Mackenzie would always win. Neal tried to think of a plan but memories of when they all were kids flashed back to him; he finally understood what a very close friend said.

"The past will give you the key to the future."

As he pulled up to the warehouse Neal figured out the pattern. The pattern Keller used every time while they were kids. He confuses the person first. He makes you think that he will do the opposite of what you think so you will do what you originally think but does exactly the opposite of what you do. And so it begins his process. Step one: He is going to hide in a place he knew, a place where he could easily escape from, a place where he could fight. Step two: He will hide exactly where you expect him to be so you wouldn't look there. Step three: He hides what he has (in this case the painting). Step four: The shadows revel him. Step five: he tries to persuade you to join him. Step six: he runs.

Neal thought about it and found out where he will turn the tables. He amused Keller by following his plan until step four going into the warehouse, letting him hide it. But, Keller reveled himself into the light but Neal went back into the darkness. Striking up a conversation with Keller, Neal is both confusing and distracting him. Neal is keeping the conversation going but he finds the painting. The painting falls his position is reveled and Keller pulls out a gun and shoots it in that general direction. With amazing accuracy he misses Neal by just a hair. A UPS truck pulls up to the warehouse. Neal runs out of the warehouse and sees Mackenzie driving the truck.

"Get in now!" Mackenzie screamed. Not questioning Neal followed orders.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked

"What do you mean I'm saving your life for the second time today." She responded angrily. Driving away Neal looks in the mirror and sees Keller getting into a car with his men driving and they quickly catch up.

"Shit" she saw them too Neal thought. A clunk sound was in the back of the truck like the trunk was being opened.

"I'll go see who our visitor is" Neal said unbuckling his seatbelt. Getting into the back Neal is face-to –face with Keller.

"You think I would end it like that?" Keller questioned.

"No, I ended it like that." Neal barked back. He looked at Keller, at the painting then at Keller again. Both of them threw their selves at each other until the collided. Neal opened his eyes to see a fist skimming right across his face. Not knowing what to do he responded the same way. He stood up and grabbed the painting and started to walk away when he was stopped by something pulling the other way. Keller was sitting on the floor not letting go.

"Neal I won last time remember, you will not win this time. Now, we can both drop the painting and settle this like adults." Keller said continuing with step five, "you wouldn't want anything to happen to Kenzie would you?"

Neal looked out the back and saw Keller's men gaining and quick. They went past the sides. A gunshot went off followed by a screech, and a swerve.

"Keller we don't need this. "

"You're right we don't."

Keller dropped the painting and put out a friendly hand waiting to be shaken. Neal uneasily started for it but all too quickly turned into a fist and again swept across his face. Neal responded. Multiple moves were played when a scream rang through the air followed by screech of the tires and a barrel roll. Neal hit his head on the shelves of the truck just when the whip lash was in effect and was knocked out. Few moments later Neal woke up. The world was still speckled and circling around him. He looked around saw his knuckles covered in blood and scratches from Keller's rings on his face. Keller himself in just as bad as a position and broken and bloody he had the painting all torn up and destroyed. When Neal heard a friendly voice,

"Neal we got to go where's Kenzie?" Neal turned around to find Danny Ocean standing there wondering where his daughter was. Neal could barely lift his arm showed Danny she was in the front.

"Rusty help Neal I'll help Kenzie." Danny ordered.

"Got it" Rusty walked over to Neal and threw his arm over his own shoulders and helped him up. Hearing the sirens they barely made it out with enough time to get away. Neal saw Kenzie in her dad's arms not moving. Neal was only thinking the worst and thought it was his fault for the whole con. They made it to the car just in time but the roads were beginning to close. Driving away from the scene horns of angry New Yorkers filled the New York City air and were the alarms waking Neal up from his past and brought him back to reality.


	4. The Story Unfolds

"Boss what are we going to do?" Diana's voice rang through Neal's ears.

"Well…" Peter turned toward Neal and Mackenzie expecting them to finish his sentence.

"Well as many of you know Keller is good but we are better," Mackenzie said now talking to a full conference room, "many of you have seen what he is capable of and her is clearly capable of even more and he defiantly is not afraid to shoot if he needs or wants to. Now, we know that the Van Gogh was stolen and Keller was associated with it. The painting was stolen from the Museum of Modern art at approximately 0800 hours this morning right when the museum was opening. Jones, find every security camera from every corner, atm , every inch of that place. Diana, talk to all of the security guards and see if there were any witnesses. You," she took charge and told everyone their jobs, "try to see if Keller is leaving the country. And you warn every airport and train station that Keller could leave at any time. If anyone finds the slightest but of anything tell Peter right away." She concluded and right away turned towards Neal.

"Come on let's go we have to talk to someone." Neal said walking out the door. They walked up the to June's house just like any other day. Neal opened the door to his apartment.

"Just the way you left it," said the shadow sitting at the table. Neal turned on the lights to fin Mozzie sipping wine on the dining room table.

"Well well well who is this lovely lady," Mozzie looked at Neal.

"Mackenzie, Neal and I are just.."

"Old friends," Mozzie cut in, "not too hard to figure out so, what the back story between you two?"

"Moz stop we need your help. The Van Gogh was stolen from the Musem of Modern Art."

"Ok, so you want me to see who the idiot was who thought they could get away with stealing a Van Gogh," Mozzie said going through this routine multiple times before.

"No," Butted in Mackenzie, "Keller took it we need to see if you can find the Van Gogh or track him down and see where he is staying for now."

"Son of a Bitch, Neal you know he is doing this to piss you off."

"Yeah I know," Neal went out to the balcony to think, Mackenzie followed him and Mozzie left in a hurry.

"Neal, we will be able to find him, we won't let him go again."

"I know, Kenz last time he did this, things went horribly wrong."

"I heard. We can't let anything get out of hand."

"What can we do?" He sighed.

"Wait what happens if we do exactly what he did." Mackenzie suggested

"What do you mean?"

"Steal the Van Gogh back."

"Maybe we could get a little help."

"Who. Don't we already have enough people to help?"

"Can you ask your dad?"

"No, No, No we haven't been talking."

"Kenz he can help us get back at Keller he would be perfect to steal the Van Gogh back."

"I don't know I have to think about it."

There was a sudden bang on the door. Neal looked at Mackenzie confused. There was another bang this time more forceful. Neal walked over to the door and opened it to find Peter sanding therewith a six pack of beer and a bottle of wine (a little more expensive than last time).

"Peter what are you doing here?"

"I was losing sleep I figured we could be productive." Peter stepped inside and went straight to the fridge to put his beer in the refrigerator he took one and popped off the cap. He spied Mackenzie in the room.

"Looks like you two are catching up," Peter snickered, "So what's up with Keller. Doesn't he know that he will be caught?"

"Yeah he does that's exactly why he did it." Neal said opening the wine while Peter and Mackenzie sat down at the table. Mackenzie looked at Neal. He shot her a look. Both of them thinking the same thing.

"Did Jones or Diana find anything yet?" Mackenzie said trying to make conversation.

"No Jones found the tapes but nothing on them. Looks like he knew where the blind spots were."

"This means he would have gone to the museum prior to the date." Neal added.

"We looked nothing and records show that he was still in prison until the day of the robbery…"

"Which means he wasn't the only one." Mackenzie perked up and said. Peter's face changed he gave a look that said that it was too easy to figure it out. Peter got up and walked out of the room proudly to go to the office and tell everyone the break through. The door slammed behind him.

"I know what you were thinking no, we can't tell Peter not yet."

"Ok fine. I just texted Rusty and he said my dad is busy."

"Bullshit I know you, you didn't even text Rusty."

"Shut Up."

"Kenz, I know you and your dad aren't on the best of terms but he really could help us."

"But.."

The door slammed open and Mozzie came running through trying to catch his breath.

"Guys," Mozzie lifted one finger, "Get me some wine." He ordered. Neal did as he was told and brought him the bottle.

"Ugh this wine sucks, ah doesn't matter I found Keller…"

"and…" Neal emphasized.

"And he wants to meet with you… both of you."

"Ok where?" Neal questioned

"At the old pier."

"Doesn't he know that is out of my radius?"

"I said the same thing and yeah he knows." Mozzie explained

Mackenzie interrupted, "It's ok we will figure it out but when does he want us to meet?"

"Tonight."


End file.
